The Bliss of Normalcy
by Konaxookami
Summary: A Collection of ViHart drabbles and one shots. #9: "I'm rather surprised Nanoha-san didn't bring you to get groceries when you were younger. Surely the two of you went out together sometime?"
1. Meet Max

I'm such a liar. I'm all like: 'Oh! I'll write something about Nanoha and Fate next! With Vivio in it!' and instead I write something about Einhart's coworker Maxima. In my defense this had been sitting around for a while and as such I felt like I should upload it. Since Max is going to be a pretty recurring character in the Einhart and Vivio stories, I figured I'd formally introduce him. And yes, his name is Maxima because of the car name gag that the Nanoha franchise is fond of. Lexus-who is ONLY know as Lexus or Lex, is a character who will turn up less often, but he's based off of my beloved car. My extremely old, and ever dependable Lexus, that despite having many flaws, is my trusty steed to wherever I ask him to bring me. But anyways-this short one is just for Einhart and Max-who have a pretty funny relationship.

This is the first of a few short drabbles or one-shots about these two that aren't really related to the main storyline-but still have something to do with the two of them and their lives.

As always, I own nothing except for Max, Lexus, and Vergoldt Licht.

**Some Man Talk** or (Einhart can talk like a man because she WAS a man.)

* * *

><p>"Yo! Stratos!" Einhart turned towards the call and the call continued, "C'mere! I need another person to demonstrate this move!"<p>

"Ah, coming Max-sempai," Einhart scrambled up from the front table where she was writing out a report and hurried towards the tall man who was teaching. "What move?" she asked, looking the tall man up and down. She sincerely hoped it wasn't a block, because the man, standing at 6'2, was a giant and anything her threw at you would be aching for days, properly blocked or not.

A roguish grin swept across his face and he addressed the group of young students, "Alright, Stratos and I are going to show you the proper way to come out of a toss. There may be times when an opponent with magic will toss you in the air, and you will be expected to get yourself righted in the air. Stratos here will be demonstrating for us," He turned to his coworker and the grin widened, "Ready Stratos?"

"You'd toss me even if I said I wasn't," Einhart muttered, but still let the man pick her up in a hold she'd never let anyone properly execute in a proper fight, and felt herself thrown into the air without ceremony. A ungraceful, sloppy throw, meant to quickly put an opponent down, not to create distance. Still though-Einhart found her center and twisted, being sure her head was on top and not headed towards the mats. The mats came into view and her elbows and knees tucked in as she came closer to the ground and she extended only to absorb the blow and winced as her bare feet slammed against the mats. _Should have used some magic in that descent…_She scolded herself, but the students were awed, and she brushed herself off and blushed. "It's not too hard. Just…try to keep your head on top and remember to keep your arms and legs bent when you land so you don't hurt yourself," she gave a nod of her head and scurried back to her work, listening to Max laugh as she went.

"You know Stratos-You seem so confident when you teach the basics class, I dunno why you get so flustered when you have to help me demonstrate things," Einhart yelped as she heard the comment right next to her ear and spun around.

"Sempai!" She flushed and shook her head, "Jeez…you're worse than Nove…" she grumbled, "It's just…most of them are _boys_ and they're _gawking _at me and it's just…" She squirmed and her coworker laughed.

"That's reserved for your girl's eyes only?" He teased, violet eyes glimmering with the tease. Einhart couldn't fathom how this man who had spent the best years of his life fighting in the TSAB ground troops and had gained a reputation as the ruthless and unyielding Maxima Stelhelm could be such a damn _tease._ He was goofy to a fault.

"It's not just that, I just-I mean I can understand them gawking," _Hegemon gawked at Olivie and court women plenty of times after all…_ she added in her head, "It's just, it's almost as if they don't believe I can do it until I do it," she groused.

The man shrugged, "It's the same for Lexus-sensei you know-People think that because he's got only one eye he can't fight-But man can he throw a punch!" Max rubbed his jaw, "A damn good punch indeed…"

Einhart studied the man before her for the umpteenth time since she'd begun working here. Messy locks of fading navy that were not TSAB regulation length any longer, but still short enough to be considered a soldier's cut, and eyes of bright violet. His face was clean shaven, but sharp, and he had a long jagged scar running from the bridge of his nose all the way down to the junction between his ear and jaw. Einhart knew there were countless others on the man's body, but there was a sort of youthfulness to him, despite his battle worn body.

"Max?" Einhart probed.

"Yeah?" the man looked to his fellow teacher and grinned.

"Why'd you leave the military?" Einhart saw the look flash across Max's face and she almost regretted asking until he laughed.

"Is that what's buggin' ya? Well…I was sort of forced to leave," he admitted, rubbing his neck sheepishly, "Dishonorably Discharged is the term they use for guys like me,"

"What'd you do?" Einhart asked, eyes wide.

"I punched my superior officer and told him he was a miserable general and a piss poor soldier," He laughed again, raising his fist, "Then I punched the Enforcer who came to court martial me," he shook his head. "I was a hot head back then. I hated the idea of losing my men and pals to battles when it could have been avoided. To be fair, the general was a royal dick, but punching one is a big no-no," he gave a weary smile, "So I suppose it was fair. Sooner or later I may have snapped worse, so they cut me loose before that. I came here because I had nothing else to do, and I was only good at fighting so…" he shrugged.

"I see…I had no idea…I knew Lexus-sensei had to leave because of his sight, but I'd assumed you just left because you got bored with it," Einhart admitted.

"Hah! Bored? That may have been it too…Who knows. But the question becomes…why didn't you join the TSAB? You've got enough firepower to soar up their ranks. An AA ranked mage at least," Max ventured, eyeing the girl with interest, "I've heard stories about you and your girl duking it out. I've heard it's explosive," he grinned.

"Oh…Well-Vivio and I just like to keep our skills fresh so…" she flushed, "But, I didn't want to become a tool of war I suppose. I mean, Vivio and I…we're powerful, no doubt. But the problem is, that when they need someone to blow a whole city up, I don't want my name to come up on the list, you know?" Einhart shivered, remembering Ingvalt's despair at the destruction of the endless Belkan wars that he caused in the name of his people.

"There's that to be sure. And you know-I don't see you in the army anyways. You're too soft," Max grinned, "I feel like your apartment is filled with the little mutts you find on the street. Betcha can't resist their little puppy dog eyes, can you?"

Einhart actually laughed at that and swatted the large man, "Hardly. I may not enjoy causing serious pain to anyone, but I don't give out charity, that's Vivio's bit."

"Riiiiight, since she's a saint an' all she's gotta or something, right?" Max laughed, and shook his head, "The two of you are an odd pair Stratos…but-You gotta be weird to work here, don'tcha?" he stretched and cracked his neck, "I'm heading out then. Have'ta treat the lady friend to a dinner tonight so she doesn't get jealous of my young coworker."

"Jealous? Of What?"

"Well, how often does a man work with a living member of royalty? Or an incarnation of royalty? Come on. You're like…Mid-Childa's most eligible bachelorette!"

"I have a girlfriend Stelhelm."

"Yeah, who's also like a religious figure or something right? So you two are like…Mid-Childa's most influential couple of the year or something."

* * *

><p>Max's last name is based off the words Steel and Helm-meaning HE'S A TOUGH COOKIE. Who happens to have a wicked sense of humor. But yeah.<p>

So anyways-the first of the drabble series for Nanoha. -sigh- I suppose it was only a matter of time-since I have one for Mai HiME, and then the chaptered story for Sailor Moon-it wasn't long before Nanoha joined the legions of having a dumping spot for ridiculous stuff. Also-I started a Fiction Press pen name for my original character stories. The link's in my profile if you'd like to check it out and all. There's nothing up yet-but there will be soon.

ANYWAYS. (again) As it is with the Mai HiME stories if you have a suggestion for a drabble or short story, let me know! I'm always willing to see how things will work out with nifty ideas. Anything short of actual sex and such. You know-PG-13 and such. As per usual-reviews are lovely and make me feel so very, very happy, so if you would be so kind as to leave one...I'd appreciate them. Thanks a bunch for reading-until next time!

**~konaxookami**


	2. Eye Candy

I just want to say for the record that I love Maxima. He's so snarky.

**#2-Eye Candy**

* * *

><p>"Hmm? Stratos, whatcha watching?" Maxima Stelhelm grinned as his coworker jumped and her head swung to glare at him. He peeked at the holoscreen she was watching and cocked a eyebrow, "Oh, TSAB mock-battles eh? I didn't think you were into that sort of thing," he mused, leaning back up to his full height.<p>

Einhart gave a frustrated sigh at the older man and leaned back in her chair, "Normally no, but this is different. Fate-san and Nanoha-san are battling today and I promised Vivio I'd watch it," she shrugged and glanced at the battle, "It's interesting to watch, but since I've seen them spar before in person it's not like it's something incredible I haven't seen,"

Max gave a whistle as he glanced at the screen, "Two Aces…You're gonna have some rough in-laws Stratos," he dodged the kick at his shins with ease and barked a laugh, "Relax! No use getting wrinkles over my mouth Stratos," he watched the fight in peace with Einhart for a few minutes before another thought came to mind.

"Hey, Stratos, which of her mothers does she take after most? Takamachi or Harlaown?"

"Huh? Oh, probably Nanoha, in personality and fighting style,"

Max made a noise of acknowledgement before he began to snicker, "Sorry then Stratos," he apologized, patting Einhart on the shoulder.

"Wait, for what?" Einhart turned in her chair to face the grinning man.

"Well, Harlaown seems to lose more clothes every time she powers up. Takamachi only gets trigger happy…er than usual with each power surge," he explained, watching Einhart's face flush again and enjoying the way her mouth opened and closed but could not make a coherent sound.

"No wonder you don't spar with her often, she gets more eye candy than you!"

* * *

><p>The idea for this came to me when I was searching for some nice shots of Fate for an icon. While doign so all I could think was: 'Damn Fate. Could be wearing any less in Sonic form?' (I know she could but REALLY.) All Fate does is loose clothes every time Bardiche changes forms I swear. Nanoha? Nothing more than a BIGGER Raising Heart to shoot at you. Not attractive in the least.<p>

So yeah, even though Vivio's got a pretty form fitting Barrier Jacket, Einhart's shows more SKIN. and I think that's what counts to a Takamachi. Really. And Einhart. Have fun trying to get that skin suit off. Because it WON'T.

...

That's all.


	3. Sexual Harassment

Another ridiculous one. This is a bit longer, and actually has Einhart and Vivio TOGETHER. Yeah. It's silly.

As usual, grammar and the like could be faulty but otherwise should be fine.

**#3-Sexual Harassment?**

* * *

><p>There were a lot of things that Einhart was good at. Strike arts, and her own ancient Belkan style, which she made her living on. In school she had been one of the smartest history students the school had seen in years, granted she was cheating somewhat with her past life knowledge but <em>still<em>. She also prided herself at being apt at turning a phrase. Keeping her girlfriend out of trouble also seemed to be something she'd gotten the knack of.

Still.

There were also things she didn't know how to deal with.

Like what to do with her girlfriend at the current moment. Said girlfriend was sprawled across her bed, still wearing her recruits uniform from her day of training at the TSAB center. She couldn't just _leave_ her there, since she hadn't called her parents to tell her that she'd be staying over. She also couldn't bring herself to wake the girl up. It was clear she was worn out. No doubt her instructors had run her ragged today.

What to do?

"This…is a problem," she murmured, glancing at Kris, the small device currently in sleep mode. She did not have Nanoha's nor Fate's data in Vergoldt Licht, and thus couldn't call herself. Another thought presented itself to her mind. Vivio was still in her uniform, which was clearly dirty. She didn't have any other clothes around at the moment, the stash she normally hid at Einhart's apartment in the wash at the Takamachi household.

If Vivio was going to have to inadvertently stay at Einhart's for the night, there was no way Einhart was going to have her stay in the uniform she'd be stuck in tomorrow for the rest of the night. No, that wouldn't be right. Though, this brought on another problem.

How would she get the clothes off of Vivio? "I can't just wake her up…" she mused, scratching her head just under the base of her casual ponytail. "Ugh…I don't want to undress her without asking permission!" she anguished, slapping a hand to her flushed face at the thought. How would she explain that in the morning to the girl? 'Oh hey Vivio. So you fell asleep on my bed so I undressed you and put my clothes on you. No big deal. Nothing happened. Honest.'

That would go over well.

She could almost hear Max laughing in her head at her inability to decide what to do.

"Mou…" she groaned, walking over to her dresser and plucking out the first night shirt she could find and a pair of loose work out pants. "Come on Einhart…you can do this," she tried to psyche herself up for the task. However…Vivio shifted in her sleep, a lazy grin crossing her face. Einhart blushed without even knowing why. She figured it had to do with the implications of that grin.

Placing the clothes to the side she hovered over her girlfriend's prone form with a furiously red face and a rapidly beating heart. This was not good for her. Not in the least. She was a modest, mild mannered…She undid the buttons of blazer her girlfriend was wearing and froze when Vivio let out a well contented sigh. Waiting a good half a minute before continuing, she slid the blazer off the sleeping girl's shoulders. She gulped before making her way to the buttons of the blouse. Shaking fingers undid the first two buttons, revealing creamy skin, and Einhart felt her mouth go dry. She felt ridiculously overheated for some reason.

As she was undoing the third button down, the one that showed her far more of Vivio's bra than she had anticipated _Oh that's the one that we bought together-_the thought was jumbled in her head when she watched in horror as Vivio's eyes blearily opened and looked up at her.

There was silence for a few moments as Vivio blinked sleepily before heterochromic eyes locked more firmly. "Ein?" Vivio's voice was heavy with sleep.

"Yeah?" Einhart's voice was squeaky.

"'M not 18 yet so you shouldn't be tryin' to sleep with me yet," she mumbled, too tired to revel in the way Einhart's mouth opened and closed without words coming out. She yawned, "Bu' I dun mind… Since it's Ein," she assured groggily.

"Vivio?" Einhart's voice had dropped an octave lower than the squeak and she was wasn't exactly sure why her heart was pounding so fast still. "Are you even really awake?" she blinked, wondering when Vivio's face had gotten so close.

She froze as Vivio's lips collided with hers clumsily, and her arms wrapped her waist, one of the hands trying to wheedle it's way under her loose shirt and unhook her bra. The moment didn't last long though, as Vivio's body went slack and she fell to the bed with a light snore. Einhart blinked a few times, trying to understand what just happened, but came up short.

"What the…"

The next morning Vivio woke up with a yawn, sitting up in the bed with a stretch. She opened her eyes and blinked. She wasn't her room. And…She looked down at the clothes she was wearing. These weren't her clothes. She glanced around the room and comprehension hit her. Einhart's. She had come over for dinner and fell asleep after the meal. She glanced around the room for her host, finding her strangely absent.

"Ein-chan?" she called, getting out of the bed and walking down the hall to where the other girl was sipping some coffee. With her hair down, a loose fitting tank top and a plain pair of cotton shorts on and the steaming cup of coffee in front of her, Vivio thought she looked awfully mature and beautiful. "Hi," she greeted lamely, a light blush on her face.

Einhart smiled, taking another sip from her drink, "Morning Vi," she greeted back, she rose an eyebrow, "Sleep well?"

"Ah..." Vivio picked at the hem of the shirt she was wearing, "Yeah, thanks for lending me these clothes Ein," she thanked clumsily. She walked over to the girl and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"No problem Vi," she took another sip of her drink before addressing the girl again, "Oh and Vi?"

"Yeah?"

"If you try to feel me up when you're half asleep again, I'll have to press charges Vivio. That's sexual harassment isn't it?" she mused, "I mean, if I'm not allowed to touch you, it's not fair for you to be able to touch me is it?"

* * *

><p>Yup. My headcanon is that Vivio, when half asleep, drowsy, or drunk is sexually aggressive. But she doesn't remember it later. Yup. Also Einhart has difficultly dealing with a naked Vivio. Or a sleeping one. ALSO. Nanoha stayed up the whole night wondering where her daughter was, while Fate went to bed at midnight after figuring Vivio was simply staying over Einhart's. When she went downstairs the next morning, Nanoha was still waiting. Silly Nanoha.<p>

As always, reviews and favorites are lovely and amazing. I thank you all as always and hope to see you later.

**~konaxookami**


	4. The strangest things

tralalala...Another one with Ein and Vi. Yup. Thanksgiving made me think about how silly it would be when Einhart met the Takamachi's. Or how Vivio would convince her to see them. Well-there's not much of either of those things, but I figured I'd give you all something to giggle at. I figure this is giggle worthy.

**4-It's Not The Strangest Thing They've Seen...**

* * *

><p>"How do you feel about going to visit my grandparents on Earth?"<p>

That was definitely not the way Einhart Stratos had expected to be greeted in the morning by her girlfriend/roommate. Oh no. Normally and preferably there was a kiss on the cheek and a warm cup of coffee waiting for her down in the kitchen. On better days there was a nice breakfast of pancakes or waffles or something similar. Today? No such thing.

Einhart blinked, her mind still not functioning properly this early in the morning. All her mind could really process was how Vivio looked in one of her nightgowns and how she was really craving a cup of coffee. She waited a few moments before trying to speak. She thought, processed and finally gave up.

"I'm sorry Vivio, what was it you asked?"

Vivio huffed, rolling her eyes as she placed a cup of coffee in the mint haired girl's hands. "Grandparents. Meet them. On Earth." She broke it up, went slowly and watched as her girlfriend took a sip of her coffee. As adorable as Einhart may look half awake and not completely aware of what was going on, this morning was serious business. Her mothers had left her a message saying they would be visiting Uminari soon and were wondering if Vivio and Einhart wanted to come. In other words, they wanted Vivio to introduce Einhart to the family. As serious business in there ever was.

"Err…" Einhart rubbed her thumb against the enamel of her coffee mug. This was a battlefield to be crossed carefully. A wrong step could send her headed straight to the couch for weeks. "Your grandparents…As in, the human ones? Nanoha-san's?" at the nod from Vivio she gulped. Even worse. Earth. She'd never been there. From what Vivio told her it was very different from Mid. Where Einhart would surely do something ridiculous, or act like an overprotective fool in the face of strange Earth machines. In other words, a trap to make Einhart look like a fool.

"Earth." She repeated, watching Vivio nod again, "I see…" she decided focusing on her coffee was a better idea than looking into Vivio's heterochromic eyes.

Vivio sighed and her head dropped against waiting palms, resting easily against the countertop, "Is it the Earth bit, or the grandparents bit?" she asked. She hadn't expected a easy 'yes' from Einhart. No, not from the girl who had to think everything through to the last detail. It was cute most times, watching Einhart fluster over something until she decided to be merciful and kiss her ramblings aside and make her forget about all her little plans and what ifs. This time though, she was quite sure just kissing Einhart was not going to seal the deal.

"A bit of both? Do you remember when you introduced to the Harlaowns?" A blush came to Einhart's cheeks at the memory, "That was…a disaster, if you put it nicely,"

Vivio tried to hold in her laughter but a snort escaped past her lips, "Come on Ein! It's not like it was all your fault anyways. Part of it was Chrono-oji-san's fault…" she rolled her eyes, "But anyways! It's not like my grandparents aren't used to crazy things! I mean-my mom's a magical girl who moved to a while other planet," she shrugged, "I'm sure they've gotten over it by now,"

Einhart sighed, taking a long drought of her coffee and ran a hand through her hair, "I suppose…if it's only for a day or so," she acquiesced, finishing off her cup of coffee, giving Vivio a light smile, "If you're sure it will be okay,"

Vivio gave a happy squeal and hugged the taller girl tightly, "Thanks Ein! You'll have fun-I promise!" her voice was excited, and the kiss on her cheek made Einhart giggle in response.

"Your sure your grandparents won't be too weirded out by the fact I'm a reincarnated male emperor?" Einhart mused.

Vivio shook her head, "Come on Einhart. They have a clone for a daughter in law, a cloned religious figure as a granddaughter and their youngest daughter had a talking ferret as a pet who taught her magic. I'm sure that reincarnation will hardly phase them."

* * *

><p>I feel like the pun line fell flat a little bit, but since the punch line was the first thing I thought of...It had to stay.<p>

-Insert the usual spiel about reviews being awesome and all that jazz HERE.- (All joking aside, I do love reviews. they're like candy...But in WORDS)

**~konaxookami**


	5. I'll Be Home For The Holidays

What sort of writer would I be if I didn't write something for these two when I've been writing so much for all my other pairings? A horrible one. Sort of inspired by Major Mike Powell III who I've been chatting with. Darn guy made me wanna write something for the holidays with these two! Which is a good thing. Though, it's none of the things he suggested. Sorry Major! I just sort of got this idea and ran with it.

Since it's a bit late for a Christmas fic, it's a New Year's fic! With two spanking new characters to this little Vivio/Einhart acquaintance circle. We get Altima (Tim) and Harper, Vivio's friends in the TSAB. We don't actually meet Harper, but you get to meet Tim, who is normally Vivio's field partner, if the two of them aren't paired up with Harper. Yup.

As usual, disclaimers and all that jazz, All I own are my three silly characters and Vergoldt Licht.

**#5-I'll Be Home For The Holidays**

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaannnd you're dead again Stratos," Max tapped the young instructor's head with a elbow and relaxed his stance as he leaned on the girl, "Geez Stratos! You are really slacking off tonight! I mean, I know we aren't teaching or anything, but you're normally better about sparring. What's ailin' ya Einhart?" he questioned, peering down at the girl who was squirming out from under his elbow.<p>

"Sorry," Einhart mumbled sulkily, smoothing her now ruffled hair, "I'm just…" she sighed, folding gloved hands over her midsection, "I've been a bit listless these past few weeks," she admitted. She scuffed a bare foot against the practice mats and withered underneath Max's scrutiny, "I miss her." She finally added quietly, feeling her heart ache at the thought of her currently deployed girlfriend/roommate.

"Ahh…There's the heart of it. That's right…" Max slapped a fist into a waiting palm, "Takamachi got sent away on a long term mission," he whistled, "Damn, she's got asshole higher-ups. A long term mission over the holidays?" he shook his head, "When will the world cease to amaze me," he gave a sympathetic smile and ruffled her coworker's hair despite her squawk of protest, "You need a place to hang for the holidays then? Me an' my girl may not be family or anythin' but it's better than bein' alone, right?"

Einhart gave a thankful smile and pushed Max's hand aside again, "Thanks, but the Nakajimas already invited me over their place for the night. Plus the next morning I'm going to have to go pay compliments to the Takamachis, so I can't spend the night drinking like we did the last time Vivio went off on a long mission," she blushed at the memory, "Actually…on that note I'm never drinking alone with you again. You could drink a bar out of their stock and somehow get me to help. And I do _not _take my alcohol well," she could accurately recall the horrible hangover she had the next day and a half and the severe blow to her pride when Vivio came home early to watch her spend her day hunched over the toilet. No. Lonely or not she was not spending her holidays hungover or drunk.

Max gave a snicker as he undid his gloves, "Well, you stay in TSAB long enough you gain a tolerance for alcohol. Some of those dinner parties…and then heaven forbid an officer asks you to take a drink with him!" another loud laugh, "Then you have to keep drinkin' as long as he does, and that could be alllll night," he tossed his gloves into his locker on the other side of the hall and stretched, "Well, I've got to go. Got to get some last minute gifts for the youngin's,"

"You have children?" Einhart sounded horrified at the notion of Max being a father. All she could see was him tossing a child up in the air as far as he could just to see how far it could go. Then forget to catch it on the way down because he was laughing so hard.

"Ha! No way. I'm not married Stratos! I've got some little'uns that my brother and sister had. Adorable little buggers who call me their uncle," he gave a cheeky grin, "I'm the one who gets them the good gifts."

"Of course," Einhart rolled her eyes, walking over to her locker and packing up her own gear, "I'll see you next week Max," she called as he was slinging his jacket over his shoulders.

"Yup. My gift to you should be in the mail sometime this week," he called, heading to the door, "Happy Holidays Einhart," he called, waving as he exited the studio. Einhart waved back before turning back to her locker, packing up her stuff into her bag. A sigh escaped her lips and she felt a frown tug at her lips.

"_Wait-A mission over late December?" Einhart could feel the headache already forming. She watched with growing dread as Vivio's fidgeted over her tea's mug._

"_Yeah. They told us ahead of time to make arrangements. They said we probably won't be back until the new year," Vivio explained quietly, frowning. Her shoulders slouched a bit and she gave a long sigh, "I don't really want to, but I can't back out of this mission or I could risk getting demoted a rank and just finally got that promotion," she gave Einhart a watery look, "I'm really, really sorry Ein,"_

"_No-I understand it's just…" she sighed, abandoning her mug and seat to go over and hug Vivio tightly, "I'll just miss you horribly is all," she muttered into the strawberry blonde locks, "How long is it going to be?" she asked weakly, already dreading the answer._

"_A few weeks at the least. I'll try to finish up early though and take a leave," Vivio promised, squeezing Einhart back, "And then we'll celebrate the holidays a little late, that's all," she kissed the exposed side of Einhart's neck, "I love you,"_

Einhart wrapped her scarf around her neck and shook her head, "No use dwelling over it…" she muttered, and pulled Vergoldt Licht from her pocket, calmed by the low hum the golden assist device gave off. "VL?"

**[Ja meine Dame?]**

"Any contact from Sacred Heart?

**[Nein, meine Dame]**

Einhart tucked the device back in her pocket and closed her locker, slinging her bag around her shoulder. She walked out of the studio and gazed up at the sky, "It looks like it'll snow tonight…" she mused, looking up at the cloud obscured sky.

"Hey! Takamachi wait up!" Vivio didn't look back as she ducked behind the nearest piece of rubble, grunting when her forearms hit picked rock and shards of whatever that thing that blew up ten minutes ago was made of. She gritted her teeth and waited as long as she could muster for her partner to duck behind the rubble with her.

"Tim-could you _please_ hurry next time? I've got to make it to the rendezvous point before nightfall, and nightfall is coming on fast," Vivio turned to her partner, a former classmate in basic training and her fellow charge mage on the team.

Green eyes boggled at her, "That is like-five miles away," he reminded, "and we're under pretty heavy fire right here," he chanced a glance over the edge of the rubble and shot back down, shaggy red hair falling into his face as he came back down, "Damn! How many bullets could they possibly have?" he groused, pressing a finger to his temple where he had been grazed.

"Are you okay?" Vivio pulled the hand aside to glance at the wound, "And it's because they're using magically charged bullets. Until their mages give out we've got to worry about them still having ammo. Damn I wish we still had Harper with us!" she cursed, wishing that their long range teammate didn't have to stay behind to help the heavy blaster mages cut through the rebel's main lines.

Tim pushed Vivio's hand away and nodded, "Yeah well, the Captain's got first dibs on him so of course he'd split up our team," he muttered, then placed a gloved hand to the ground a small orange rune circle spreading just past his fingertips, "Hey, Harper can you hear me? Altima here, can you confirm that we have a clear path to the rendezvous point?" he murmured to the ground and then nodded with a grin, "Aw well, Takamachi and I will figure something out. We'll break through somehow. 'Sides I promised I'd come back safe, right?" the circle faded and Tim rolled his shoulders around for a bit, "Harp' says it'll be a rough ride if you really want to make it to the rendezvous place before dark. He says it'd be safer if we went when it was darker. Since we can't fly until then,"

Vivio bit her lip, glancing up to where some of her fellow squad mates were fighting, barriers cracking and magic flaring. "So are you feeling up to it? How far away from Harper are we?" she asked, knowing that Tim's magic would have sensed it in his message to Harper. It was a safe channel, mind communication by hoping no one would be able to listen in was risky, and if the TSAB channels were hacked…Tim's methods were efficient and innovative. And he didn't share the magic with anyone outside their small squad.

"We're…well, do you want me to put it nicely, or bluntly?" Tim questioned, twiddling his thumbs, "If nicely, then I'll say we're just about a day's slow walk away from him. Bluntly, we haven't got a chance to meet up with him any time soon in this battle," he leaned back against the rubble and ran a hand through his hair, "Damn rebels…Don't they know that the holidays are here?" he grumbled miserably.

"Yeah well…I can't really afford to think like that right now Tim," Vivio muttered, clenching a fist, "You remember what the captain said?" she leaned forward, "I _need_ to make it back,"

Tim peered into the heterochromic eyes and sighed, "Yeah well, I'm not too keen on staying stuck here anyways," he grinned. Opening a fist his device fell into his hands easily, in the form of a small bucker shield, "Me an' Fortis will cover for you if you can make a mad dash to the next giant piece of whatever the hell," he glanced down at the device, "Right? You and me got enough in us for one last rush?"

**[Of course partner.]**

Vivio clasped arms with the red head, "Remind me to take you out for a really nice dinner when we get back. We'll eat all the junk food we can get our hands on. We'll even get Harper to get drunk again," she promised. She tightened a fist, "Me and Cris will get us though this too. I'm not a Takamachi for nothing!" She added happily.

"Well, if you can get Harper drunk then we've definitely got to make it out of this place in one piece," Tim's grin grew and the familiar orange runes grew beneath their feet, "I can pull a decent barrier around us and shoot out an illusion to the side we came from. How fast can you run for it Vi?" he teased.

Vivio spared a chuckle, "Well, I'm not Fate-mama's daughter for nothing!"

"Well-See ya later Einhart!" Nove's voice was a bit too unsteady to be comfortable as she waved a bit too over exuberantly to the girl who stood a little ways away from the door of the Nakajima home.

Einhart gave a uneasy laugh and a wave back to her mentor and watched with a bit of worry when she closed the door. "I do hope that Nakajima-san will be okay with all of them…" she mused. She knew that the Numbers were rowdy enough for the older man, but drunk Numbers? She worried for him. At least Ginga would keep them from destroying the house…

"Vergoldt Licht?"

**[Ja meine Dame?]**

"Current time?"

**[11:05, December 31, meine Dame]**

"Plenty of time to get back home before the new year comes in," she mused, tucking her chin into her scarf and her hands into her pockets as she started to walk back to her apartment. It had been nice to spend the night with the Nakajimas. They were able to take her mind off of her absent girlfriend and make her laugh a bit. She knew she would have to leave before midnight though, lest she have five drunken cyborgs begging to kiss her. That was not something she was willing to do, tradition or otherwise.

Snow crunched underneath her boots and she felt the now familiar sense of loneliness creep back into her mind. Christmas had been a sad affair. She'd put off going to go see everyone as long as she could, knowing that she'd only have reminders of Vivio being gone thrust upon her in the forms of gifts for the TSAB mage. A pile of gifts still laid under their small artificial tree for Vivio. Einhart's own gifts that she had gotten from Vivio and friends still laid unopened. It was part of the promise the two made before Vivio shipped out. They'd celebrate the holidays once Vivio got back.

"Time?" Einhart murmured to her device as she walked up the steps to her shared apartment.

**[11:25]**

Einhart hummed as she walked into the warmed apartment and turned on the lights. She'd have enough time to heat up some water for hot chocolate and snuggle on the couch and watch the countdown to the new year on the television. Then she'd probably retire to bed for an early night to sleep off the small amount of alcohol she'd been forced to drink by Nove. "It's almost the new year…" she mused quietly, slipping off her jacket and scarf and hanging them up in the hallway. She undid her ponytail and shook her hair out for a moment before heading into the living room where she promptly froze.

There she was.

Bruises smattered over her arms, a troubling amount of bandages covered her exposed skin and underneath the tank top and shorts she could see more of the white material. Her hair was a mess and she looked exhausted as she sleep, dead to the world on the couch. She hadn't even bothered trying to cover herself with a blanket.

"Vivio." Her name slipped past Einhart's lips easily, relief, worry, and happiness mixed all in one package. She had to stop herself from throwing herself at her girlfriend. It had been too long. Far too long. She restrained herself enough to calmly walk over to the couch and kneel at the end of it where Vivio's head rested on a cushion.

The lights had apparently done something to gain Vivio's attention though as her eyes slowly and blearily opened. She had to blink at least thrice to clear the sleep from her vision. When she did Vivio smiled sleepily and giggled, "Hiya Ein," she greeted, "I came back early,"

Einhart's laugh was choked with tears coming to her eyes. "You did," she lifted a shaky hand to caress Vivio's cheek and shook her head, "You are a mess," she pointed out, still smiling nonetheless.

"Eh…I look better than Tim," Vivio insisted, "But yeah, those rebels just wouldn't leave us alone. But we got through them," Vivio's eyes shone with triumph, "But our medic wasn't too thrilled when we got to the rendezvous spot a week before expected," she winced through a shrug, "But since our Captain promised if we could make it there we could ship back early I pushed through," she leaned into Einhart's hand, "I wanted to make it back to you again it time for the holidays,"

Einhart shook her head and managed a watery chuckle, "Remind me to thank Altima-san the next time you bring him over for dinner," she pressed her forehead to Vivio's, "You barely made it back in time to celebrate the new year," she mused.

"Like we could tell what day it really was out there," Vivio let out a sigh, "Sorry I look so beat up. I know you hate that," she muttered in apology.

"I'll overlook it just this once because I've missed you so much," Einhast whispered, pressing her lips to Vivio's for a kiss. Her lips lit afire and she let her fingers dig into Vivio's hair as the younger girl deepened the kiss almost as soon as Einhart had started it.

It had been far too long since Einhart had felt her heart beat like this, and felt the warmth that only Vivio's touch could bring spread through her limbs.

When they finally broke apart Vivio was the first to wrap Einhart in a crushing embrace, "I missed you so _much_ Einhart," she whispered hoarsely, "I love you so much I can't even-" she was cut off by her own throat closing up with tears. Clearly her time in the war against the rebels had taken its toll on her. Einhart ran a hand down her back soothingly and hummed into her ear quietly.

"I love you too Vivio. More than you can know,"

**[Meine Dame, es ist Mitternacht] [**My lady, it is midnight**]**

Vergoldt Licht's voice echoed from where he was placed in Einhart's jacket pocket.

Einhart giggled, flushed, "Happy New Year Vivio,"

Vivio pulled out of the embrace to lock eyes with her girlfriend, "Happy New Year Einhart," she echoed, pulling the older girl close for another kiss, ready to greet the new year side by side once again.

* * *

><p>And then they proceeded to do it on the couch. And one of Vivio's wounds reopened and Einhart freaked out and it ruined the mood. So they spent the rest of the night sleeping and cuddling on the couch half naked. Yup.<p>

I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza and have a great New Year! Do try not to drink too much though! Be safe and all that jazz! I won't be drinking, being the lovely minor I am. Yup. But I woul hate for any of you all to get hurt or in trouble for having too much to drink tomorrow night into the New Year! That would be awful! Enjoy yourselves, but safely! (A message from a concerned fanfiction writer)

Anyways...You guys know the drill! Reviews are amazing and lovely and one of these days I'll post a video of the faces I make when I get them, or the little jigs I do. Heaven forbid there are people around-then I look like a crazy fool. But thank you for reading from the bottom of my heart and I hope you continue to read my works in the new year! (or something like that...) Until Next Year and the next one shot!

**~Konaxookami**


	6. Desperate, No?

Some team interactions. And of course the first time you all meet Harper she is going to be acting completely ridiculous and not her normal serious, polite self. Oh well. I needed to put the E3 in here. (That's what everyone calls their team on base, the Elite3 or E3 because Vivio's well...Vivio, and Tim and Harper are both from very well known families and are bright as heck in their own right)

This one takes place after Vivio turns 18. As a reference if you keep track of where these stories go in continuity. Or something like that.

**Desperate, no?**

* * *

><p>"Hold still Vi."<p>

Purple runes surrounded a fresh wound on Vivio's arm.

"Ouch! Harp-that hurt!"

"Maybe it wouldn't be a problem if a certain someone didn't rush ahead in our training exercise, nn?"

This time Altima grinned, eyes glittering as he looked down at his two partners. Vivio stuck her tongue out at her fellow mage but then let out a yelp of surprise and pain.

"Tim, stop teasing her. When she moves it makes my job harder."

Vivio slumped, holding her arm out to their support teammate and sighed, "Sorry Harper. Tim's still an idiot though," she grumbled.

"Hey, hey, hey, this is coming from the girl who just barreled into the training field with no thought of whether her teammates were okay with it! Harp' wasn't even set up in position yet," Altima crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, "Explanation if you would please Your Highness?"

Vivio glared at Tim for the dig but glanced over to Harper, whose magic was starting to fade from her arm. She met Harper's level violet irises before turning back to Tim. She took in a deep breath.

"I have a date tonight and I didn't want to be late."

There was stunned silence between the three mages before Harper coughed.

"A…date?"

Vivio squirmed. Tim's face was still incredulous.

"But-this has happened before, right? You've canceled dates before so we could finish the training mission correctly! What makes this any different? Einhart-san's usually really chill about it all…" Tim furrowed his brow, frowning.

"It's just! They sprung this training mission on us last minute and Ein and I had this really nice date night planned for tonight since this would be our first date since I've turned 18 so…" Vivio fumbled over her words and her cheeks felt like they were on fire. She couldn't even meet her teammates' eyes.

The silence reigned again, and once again it was Harper who broke the silence. She started to giggle. When Vivio and Tim stared at her in shock, she began laughing louder.

"Harp? Wanna fill the rest of us in on the humor here?" Tim was as confused as he was surprised by the normally composed Harper's laughter.

Harper needed a moment to regain her composure, and when she did, she was still grinning, "It's just…I just realized why Vivio was so hung up on _this_ date," she attempted to cover her grin with her lithe hand, trying to remain polite despite it all, "She's 18 now right?"

"Yeah?"

"So how's the saying go? She was probably looking forward to 'getting lucky' tonight after her date so she didn't want to cancel."

The silence this time lasted less than ten seconds before Tim was roaring in laughter at Vivio's expense. Then, despite her efforts to stay silent a second time, Harper succumb to her own laughter. Vivio stood, red faced and jaw dropped.

"S-Shut up guys! It's not funny!" She protested, but even she knew how weak it sounded.

Tim was holding his sides, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes, "You…You botched the training because you wanted to get laid!" He attempted to stop laughing, but doubled over again.

"Shut up Altima!"

"Someone is desperate," Tim sang, sealing his fate as Vivio tackled him to the ground to forcefully shut up.

* * *

><p>Honestly I just wanted to make fun of Vivio again, since it's normally Einhart who gets the short end of the stick. I had started writing a second half of this with Ein, but thought better of it for the circumstances. It's better short and sweet.<p>

I'll be updating a bit more frequently since I got a new laptop-so I can write whenever the urge strikes me and three in the morning and all that jazz. Reviews as always are lovely and super awesome.

**~konaxookami**


	7. Dream In Death

I started this story at the end of Oct. with all intentions of having it posted mid November at the latest, but it sat in my WIP folder waiting for me to finish the last few paragraphs for like a month. Oops.

This one was sparked by a lovely chat I had on my tumblr when someone asked me about Klaus and Olivie. Gosh do I really love those two characters for how little we actually know about them. Like seriously y'all. Klaus and Olivie are great. So I did what I seem to do best. I killed them. So here's how that went. Just, wanted to give a little bit of closure to those two while the ViVid manga keeps churning out fight after fight (which I am totally okay with mind you)

No Beta as usual. Why else would I be posting this past midnight on a school night?

**Dream in Death**

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, if you're here that must mean it's the end of this reckless life, eh Olivie?"<em>

_Klaus shifted, the shards of his armor digging deeper into his skin. He grimaced-trying his damnest to smile-but by the _gods_ the pain was nigh unbearable._

"_You certainly gave it a long run Klaus. I've been waiting such a long time for you to join me," she smiled, kneeling before him, blonde hair catching the light of the fading sun behind her._

"_Not for my lack of trying. I'm just as surprised as you that I made it this long," a ragged cough cut off his speech, and the taste of copper grew stronger in his mouth, "Was it this horrible when you died Olivie?"_

_She shook her head and her eyes grew wistful, "I'm afraid I have bested you in that Klaus, my death was horribly painful. Tragically beautiful in that sense, I suppose," she reached out, glowing palm warm against his bleeding cheek._

"_Guess I can never win against you, eh love?"_

_Klaus' body began to shake, and his teeth clenched tight against the spasms of pain. _

"_Be soft, love. You'll soon be free of this pain," Olivie's voice was soft in his ears, smooth as silk._

"_To be with you Olivie? To join you once again?" Klaus managed to force his hand to reach towards the now blurry shape of his love and rival. He attempted to grasp her arm, but his hand fell through, "_Olivie_?" his voice was hoarse, panicked._

"_Not quite yet my love. Soon. Perhaps not in this life, but the next. We will be one once again," Olivie locked eyes with the fading man, whose body shook as shock set in, "Have faith that our love will persist."_

_Klaus fought to speak once more-but his jaw locked shut and his vision blurred. He reached out in vain, arm tremoring violently, to grab at Olivie's form, but once again his hand fell through her to the bloodied ground._

_Her smile, soft and proud, was the last thing he saw._

Einhart woke with a start, vaulting upward out of her bed, ripping herself from her girlfriend's embrace. She panted, chest heaving for a moment as she reeled from the memory.

She had never died in her dreams before. Ingvalt, for all the battles he had been in, had never died in her dreams before. The memory was the one that has always eluded her.

"Ein…?"

Vivio's voice floated in the air, tired and slurred. Einhart felt the bed beneath her shift as her girlfriend rose to blink at her.

"Vi-" Einhart's first instinct was to apologize because she knows that Vivio has training on base tomorrow and that she needs to be up early. She doesn't get the chance to follow through on her instinct because instead of an apology, all that came out her mouth was a choked sob.

"Einhart?" Vivio's arms wrapped around the girl almost immediately, and the taller girl collapsed into her arms, "What's wrong?"

"He died."

Vivio furrowed her brow, and Einhart had to use all her willpower to stop the shakes racking her body. She locked eyes with Vivio, a wave of déjà vu hitting her like a ton of bricks. She felt sick to her stomach.

So why was she so happy?

"You mean…Ingvalt? Klaus?"

The name sent a shiver down Einhart's spine and she straightened in Vivio's arms.

"Yes. Olivie-she was _waiting_ for him. But they still couldn't be together-still couldn't rest in piece. Ingvalt…he still had to atone, and Olivie had to wait for the next Sankt Kaiser to be born. The chances of them meeting and being able to be together were so slim. It was probably even a hallucination of Klaus's to see Olivie before he died."

"That sounds so awful…" Vivio's voice was low as her thumb rubbed circles between Einhart's shoulder blades, "That's just…to be separated like that, even in death."

"But it's over now Vi," Einhart whispered, "Just now. I-I can't _explain_ it-but I don't think I'll reincarnate. Not as Klaus. His memories-his technique. It's going to stop with me," she smiled, shaking her head, "This feels so strange…"

Vivio pulled her closer and hummed, "So, Klaus is finally free. Guess he can be with Olivie after all. So when we die…their souls will be able to go on," a giggle, "That's a nice thought."

Einhart's smile grew a tad as she gazed up at Vivio, "Mmm. Thank you Vi," she cupped Vivio's cheek and gave a breathless laugh, "Without you I would just be a mess. I'd probably be dead and Klaus would never rest. But now, with you, I feel whole. Complete. And I don't think I've ever going to have a nightmare about Olivie ever again," she whispered, leaning up to place a small kiss on Vivio's lips.

"I love you," Vivio answered, "More than anything, and you know that," a smile twitched to her lips, "but I have to be on base early tomorrow, so shall we get back to sleep?"

"Ahn…" Einhart blushed, "I'm sorry I woke you up Vi," she apologized, settling back down against their mattress, Vivio snuggling in her arms.

"Don't worry about it Ein. Hey," she pecked Einhart's cheek, "Have sweet dreams Einhart."

"Mm…" Einhart smiled, her heart warming, "I think I will. Sweet dreams Vi."

"_It's about time you joined me up here Klaus," Olivie's smile twitched on her lips, eyes shining with amusement,_

"_Ahh…Forgive me for being so late then my dear," Klaus grinned, a sheepish small thing as he walked towards his love, "I'm here at last though, no?"_

_Olivie laughed, the sound of tinkling bells, "Indeed! I thought I might have to wait another lifetime or so before you were finally at piece. Thank goodness for that girl of yours." She reached out, beckoning for Klaus's hand._

_He placed his hand gently in hers and smiled, "Aye, she's a smart lass isn't she? I'm proud to call her my descendent. Still, let us put the people of the mortal world behind us now, shall we?"_

"_Ah, I thought you would never ask love," Olivie sighed. She leaned into Klaus's chest and her smile softened, "Welcome home Klaus."_

"_I'm Back Olivie."_

_And they truly were together and one for the first time in many a century, all in thanks to two young girls in love._

* * *

><p>Oh look! I did that sappy thing again! Hey. Wow. Been a while. So, college has been kicking my butt for reals. And finals are next week!(?) So I'm a tad busy, not much time for my fun fan fiction. But over winter break you can bet your dandy self I'm gonna be working on stuff left and right! Until then, any words of encouragement over finals would be appreciated, for my writing or otherwise! I sure could use it. Hoo boy. Still, thank you for reading as usual, you're all dolls and proper gents. 'Till next time!<p>

**~konaxookami**


	8. Soldier Wife

Hey wow I have had this sitting in my folder for like three weeks and I realized I hadn't published it and that was really stupid. I'm trying to get a lot done before I get consumed by the horror that is the rehearsal schedule of a college theater student. So here, have a quick thing while I attempt to figure out what in HELL my muse has been doing. Yup.

This one has been edited. A miracle right? Crazy shit happens when I actually look over a piece a few days after it's been written.

**Soldier Wife**

* * *

><p>When it comes down to it, Einhart is well aware that she is a living cliché. Max teases her to no end about it, but she's come to embrace the title with grace. All the same, it's not particularly easy to be a 'Soldier's Wife'.<p>

The TSAB isn't a cruel organization in the way they treat their enlisted. Vivio isn't ever really gone longer than a few months, and those missions and far and few in between. It's not as though she has to wait years and years like the wives of years long ago. She knew Vivio was safe-Magic is useful in so many ways. There is always a mage who can heal on her team-and Vivio is careful.

Einhart knows she should feel grateful that her partner is a strong mage with a family name that keeps her from being used as cannon fodder.

That doesn't stop the ache of coming home to their shared apartment and finding it empty yet again. It doesn't help her feeling cold in a bed that should be warm. It's having to eat the same meal two nights in a row because she's accidentally made two portions instead of one.

It's cherishing the few calls she gets, seeing Vivio's mismatched eyes shine on her screen. It's seeing her tired grin and listening to her voice as she tells Einhart how much she misses her and can't wait to come home. It's having to cut those calls short and watching Vivio sigh and frown off screen.

It's the bittersweet feeling of Vivio telling her that she loves Einhart and she'll be home soon.

"At least you get to talk to her," Max will remind Einhart as they get ready at the dojo, "There are foot soldiers who would kill to be in your shoes. There are men who haven't seen their wives in over a year in space right now."

Einhart knows he's right but she's selfish. She wishes she had more time to talk about things that mean nothing at all-to pretend that Vivio is there with her on the couch and they were sharing a blanket while watching TV.

She would go visit Nanoha and talk with her. She recognizes the look in her eyes and she asks how she's done this for so long. How she can wait for Fate after all these years so calmly. Nanoha will smile at her and laugh quietly.

"I guess I've learned to trust that she's going to come back safe. And that patience is something I should have learned years ago. You just have to remember that they're always trying to come back as soon as possible-That they're probably missing us as much as we're missing them. Right, Einhart?"

Einhart tries to take Nanoha's advice to heart. So she does. As she gets older, it gets easier to wait-even if fear still clings to her heart that Vivio won't come back. The ache of Vivio's absence is still there, but she reminds herself that she'll be back soon enough and that the payoff of waiting will be worth the wait.

It always is a rush to wait at the gate of the TSAB flight docks for the ships holding the soldiers. She isn't alone-there are other loved ones waiting, but Einhart stands alone, waiting for her partner to emerge from a flight that hasn't landed.

When soldiers pour from ship's port Einhart feels her heart pound. Finally she catches sight of golden locks. There she is. Chatting with her teammates as they make their way down the gangplank. She looks out in the sea of people and sees Einhart and her face lights up.

She rushes the rest of the way to Einhart's arms and the embrace is weeks in the making and it is a long while before either let go. When they do finally pull back it's so Vivio can cover Einhart's lips in a blistering kiss. Einhart will not complain.

They make their way back to their apartment and the rest of the day is spent in bed, over hushed words and frenzied kisses and soft embraces.

"When do you get your next mission?"

"Soon."

"How long?"

"Only a few days."

Einhart buries her face in Vivio's hair and for a moment has to hold her tongue so she doesn't go and tell Vivio not to go. Vivio's fingers thread through her hair and Einhart knows Vivio knows what she's thinking.

"I love you."

Vivio's voice is soft and Einhart's fears melt away when she says it. She can't help but feel like this is all some horribly cheesy daytime movie, but all the same she smiles.

"I love you too."

Because really, when all is said and done, she wouldn't trade being her soldier's wife for the world.

* * *

><p>Lalala hey that's how it goes. Gotta love being able to use Vivio's military status for things. Also I wish I didn't have to battle with deadlines and stupid assignments and wow if only getting things done didn't require so much TIME. Ah well. Reviews are quite nice, JUST LIKE YOU GUYS READING THIS. Hey, there's a thing. So I'll see you next time. Kept it real.<p>

**~konaxookami**


	9. Food For Thought

This little thing literally came about because of a discussion at Thanksgiving. So you can thank my rather amusing younger cousins for this. Also I sort of just wanted to write these two doing normal, silly things. Like grocery shopping. Which I can never do without pressing my face against the frozen desserts-which causes whoever has come with me to pull me away as I make kicked puppy noises. It's probably hella amusing to watch.

**#9-Food For Thought**

* * *

><p>"Mmmm…The color looks off to me. Like-are they <em>supposed<em> to be that color?"

"I can assure you, Vivio, that this the color this vegetable is supposed to be."

"Oh," A pause, "I just always sort of figured that eggplants were, you know, egg colored? So I always figured that they were white."

Einhart had to suppress a giggle at her girlfriend, "No, I'm afraid that it's purple."

"Then it should be called like-like-Plumplant or something!" Vivio huffed, glaring at the offending vegetable in her hands ."They just do this to make people who don't do the shopping all that often feel bad!"

Einhart plucked the eggplant from Vivio's hands and placed it in their cart, "Yes well, that's why I came along. I'm rather surprised Nanoha-san didn't bring you to get groceries when you were younger. I would have figured you would have done _some _shopping." She mused as the took one of Vivio's hand to tug her down the aisle to find the rest of their groceries.

Vivio frowned, "Well, I wasn't really a fan of people when I was really young, and we lived on a military base-so we didn't really ever need to leave base to get anything! And since Nanoha-mama only started teaching part time she always went shopping while I was in class. And I'm terrible in the kitchen-I cut myself on _everything_ so I rarely get to help out in there."

Einhart shook her head, "That's simply incredible. What would your teammates say? The great Vivio Takamachi, humbled by kitchen utensils."

Vivio grinned at that, leaning into her girlfriend, "As long as they keep thinking the sweets Nanoha-mama sends us are made by me, they don't need to know a thing. Ignorance is bliss, after all." She bumped Einhart's shoulder and the older girl laughed.

"Well, let's hope they never send you anywhere without rations then. I'd hate for you to starve because you haven't learned what an eggplant looks like, or how to handle a knife."

"Hey!" Vivio attempted to tug her girlfriend back by the hand, but Einhart stood completely rooted to the floor, and Vivio only flushed, "No fair. You can't do any of your dumb judo stuff when I'm trying to get back at you."

Einhart cocked an eyebrow, "Really? I think it's perfectly fair to use what I learn on the job to keep you from spilling all our groceries," as Vivio's eyes darted away she smiled, "Besides that-you have _so_ many things to tease me about. I'm going to bring this up _years _from now."

"Ugh…I knew all my teasing was going to come back and haunt me sometime." Vivio grumbled, watching as Einhart took some milk from the refrigerated wall, "Oh well. It could be worse. At least I know the difference between grapes and grapefruit!"

* * *

><p>Dedicated to my younger cousin who really had no clue that grapefruit and grapes were different things. Bless his heart. Also poking fun at my younger self because 6 year old Kona looked at Eggplant and felt very betrayed by the English language on a whole because it neither looked like a egg nor a plant. Simply awful. In any case-I'm just revived stories let and right it seems! Who woulda thunk it? Reviews are lovely, of course. Now I should go finish that final paper...<p> 


End file.
